Chibi Chibi Smash!
by Magna Dragoon
Summary: Was macht Bakura, wenn ihm langweilig ist?


Ich weiß, ich weiß ich sollte eigentlich an meinen anderen Geschichten weiter schreiben aber die Idee ist nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf gegangen. Seto: Ich will das aber nicht schreiben! IdeeFee: Du hast keine Wahl also mach hinne! Öhm ich sag nur lesen auf eigene Gefahr! Diese Geschichte ist entstanden in einen Augenblick geistiger Umnachtung! Dies ist meine erste com und somit ein Versuch. Sagt mir wie es euch gefällt und ob ich weiter schreiben soll. Und nun viel Spaß!  
  
Chibi Chibi Smash!  
  
1.Teil: Der Anfang vom Ende  
  
Eines schönen Tages saß Bakura auf dem Sofa und ließ die Beine baumeln. "Es ist sooooo langweilig man kein Ryou da um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Und kein Idiot weit und breit den ich ins Reich der Schatten schicken kann..." Seufzend drehte er sich auf den Bauch. "Ich glaub ich hätte die Oma von neben an doch nicht in die Schatten verbannen sollen... jetzt hat sie gar nicht mitbekommen wie ihre Katze am Schwanz vom Balkon hängt..." Trübsinnig das er kein Unheil anstiften konnte blickte der Weißhaarige gelangweilt zum Telefon. "Hm wie hat Ryou noch mal gesagt das man das benutzt?" Mit einem Ruck zog er das Telefon auf seinen Schoß und beäugte es kritisch. "Also als erstes das Ding hier hochheben. Und dann? Warte was steht da? Malik?" Ein fieses Grinsen schlich sich auf Bakuras Züge. Er hatte schon längst einen Plan ausgearbeitet um der Pharaoclique das Leben schwer zu machen aber er brauchte Hilfe. "Hm warum nicht der Psycho er könnte mir behilflich sein. Natürlich werde ich ihm nichts davon sagen das ich mir das Millenniumspuzzle unter den Nagel reißen werde! Oh hörst du mich schöne Welt bald bist du mein! Huahahahahahaha!" Geschwind drückte er den Kopf mit er Aufschrift Malik und hielt sich den Hörer ans Ohr. "Jaaaaaaaaa?" Der Grabräuber zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wer ist da?" "... Sagt mal SPINNST du? Was fällt dir ein mich bei meinem Mittagsschlaf zu stören HÄH? Ich werde dich töten, umlegen, deine Eingeweide rausreißen und sie dann..." "Marik halt die Klappe ich bin es Bakura!" "Oh. Was willst du?" Genervt seufzte der Geist des Millenniumsrings auf. "Mir ist langweilig also schwing deinen Hintern hier rüber und zwar zackig!" "Samal spinnst du oder wie? Der Einzige der hier etwas zu befehlen hat bin ich klar! Denn nur ich bin der wahre groß artige und wunderbare..." "Ja, ja das kennen wir schon. Halt den Mund und komm her wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit klar!" "Warum sollte ich?" "Ich habe eine Plan! Und du wirst nichts davon mitkriegen!" Bevor Marik darauf noch etwas erwidern konnte hatte der Andere aufgelegt. Sauer starrte er den Hörer an und begann sämtlich Verwünschungen die er kannte auszustoßen. "Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein häh? Dabei habe ich diesen Mickerling mit Links geschlagen pah! So ein Idiot denk er wer was besseres nur weil er einen Millenniumsgegenstand besitzt..." Grummelnd pfefferte der Blonde das Telefon in eine Ecke. Er würde nicht zu Bakura gehen das konnte der sich schön abschminken!  
  
Tick tack tick tack tick tack. "Ach verdammt dann geh ich halt!" Wütend stürmte er aus dem Haus. Das er sich auch immer so manipulieren lassen musst! Wenige Minuten später stand er dann endlich vor dem Einfamilienhaus und schlug die Tür auf. "O.k. was war das jetzt für ein Plan häh?" Langsam sah Bakura auf machte jedoch keine Anstallten sich irgendwie von der Couch zu bewegen. Mariks Auge begann gefährlich zu zucken was seinen Gegenüber aber anscheinend völlig kalt ließ. "Ich hab da doch ein Buch gefunden..." "Ja und?" Ungeduldig stapfte der Ägypter auf den Grabräuber zu. "Na ja sagen wir so... es wird sich für uns beide lohnen." Fragen zog Marik beide Augenbrauen hoch geselle sich dann aber doch zu dem Anderen auf die Couch um sich in den Plan einweihen zu lassen.  
  
"Ich hab HUNGER!" Joey setzte die volle Ladung Puppy eyes ein um seine Begleiter also Yami, Yugi, Tea, Seto und Tristan vielleicht doch noch umstimmen zu können etwas mit ihm essen zu gehen. Schon zum unzähligsten Mal hatte Seto Kaiba Yami Yugi zu Duell gefordert welcher wie jedes Mal angenommen hatte. Und so waren sie jetzt auf dem Weg zum Kaibaland-Gebäude das die genau 151 Duellschlacht der Beiden beginnen konnte. "Ack! Halt die Klappe Köter das ist ja nicht mehr zum aushalten! Schlimm genug das ich mich mit so einem Kindergarten abgeben muss!" "Jetzt hör mal zu Kai-Ba keiner hat dich dazu gezwungen klar! Wenn du dir zu gut für unsere Gesellschaft bist dann geh doch." Geschockt hielt Seto mitten im Schritt inne und starrte den blonden Duellanten fassungslos an. "Mein Gott jetzt sag nicht das du auch noch verstanden hast was du gerade sagtest!" "Natürlich habe ich es verstanden! Ich sagte äh...ähm..." Sofort kehrte Kaibas süffisantes Lächeln wieder zurück. "Na na lass es lieber! Gehirnverspannungen sind wirklich schmerzhaft!" "Was du... DU!" "Bitte hört auf!", mischte sich nun Tea ein." Ich seid doch Freunde und Freunde dürfen nicht so mit einander umgehen in Ordnung?" Während sie diese rührenden Ansprache gehalten hatte, hatten sich Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln gebildet. "Tea sorry es tut mir echt leid!" Schuldbewusst blickte Joey zu Boden. Keiner bemerkte das schadenfrohe Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
/Hah ihr Idioten noch denkt ihr das ihr die Macht besitz aber da irrt ihr euch gewaltig! Keiner kann mich besiegen! Hahahahaha!/  
  
"Hah da dachte ich immer das Yugi dein Herrchen ist Hündchen aber anscheinend habe ich mich da gewaltig getäuscht!" Grinste Seto hämisch. "Halt doch endlich mal dein Schandmaul Kaiba!" (1) Ungehalten blickte der mehrfache Multimilliardär den eben erschienen Pharao an. "Oh seht der strahlend Ritter ist erschienen!" Schnell wuselte Yugi zwischen die zwei Streithähne und versuchet vergeblich etwas zu schlichten. "Warum musst du nur immer so ein Mistkerl sein Kaiba?" Kaiba zog eine laszive Augenbraue hoch und blickte tief in die braunen Augen seines Hündchens. "Wäre es dir denn anders lieber?" Zärtlich strich er Blauäugig über Joeys Wange. Jetzt reichte es endgültig! Energisch schob Yami sich zwischen den vorlauten CEO und seinen besten Freund. Hätten Blickte töten können würde Seto Kaiba jetzt schon irgendwo auf dem Meeresgrund liegen und den Fischen Gesellschaft leisten! "Los Kaiba beginnen wir endlich unser Duell!" Mit einem energischen Kopfnicken wies Yami in die Richtung des Kaibaland- Gebäudes. "Nichts lieber als das!" Zügig betrat die Gruppe das Gebäude und ging zu den Fahrstühlen. "Hey wartet doch mal!" Verzweifelt versuchte Yugi die anderen einzuholen was sich bei seinen kurzen Beinen als recht schwierig erwies. "Jetzt mach mal hinne du Zwerg!" Ungehalten sah der Pharao seine andere Hälfte an. Stolpernd schaffte der Kleine es dann doch noch. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis die ganze Gesellschaft in der Abteilung in der sich die Duellfelder befanden ankamen. "Diese Fahrstühle sind aber wirklich schnell!" ,staunte Tristan. (2) "Ja man muss vorsichtig sein! Ich habe sie extra so schnell bauen lassen das ich die Partner die mich nerven hier einsperren kann!" Setos Augen hatten einen wahnsinnigen Glanz angenommen. Ängstlich wichen die Freunde zurück. "Kai..ba du bist echt grausem!", piepste Yugi. Abwertend winkte der CEO ab. "Bitte keine Komplimente Yugi!"  
  
Mit wehendem Mantel bestieg Seto die Duellplattform und stellte sich in Pose. (3) Unbeeindruck folgte ihm Yami der nur die Augen verdrehte doch bevor das Duell wirklich beginnen konnte tauchte aus heiterem Himmel Yami Marik auf. "Was zum Kuckuck machst du denn hier?" Joey sah den Andern verwirrt an. "Urlaub." "Komm mir bloß nicht mit solch einer Ausrede daher Marik! Ich weiß genau das du schon wieder irgendeinen Plan ausheckst um die Welt zu übernehmen!" Völlig geschockt starrte Marik Yami an. "Was aber woher! Das is gemein! Dabei wollte ich das doch sagen! Du hast mir meine ganzen Auftritt versaut!" Mitleidig besah das blonde Hündchen sich den Grabwächter um sich dann wütend Yami zuzuwenden. "Er hat recht das war voll fies Yami!" "Wa..." Verwirrt blickte der antike Pharao den Blonden an. "Aber Joey er ist der Böse!" "Das ist doch egal! Er mag vielleicht stehlen, unschuldige Leute ins Reich der Schatten schicken und ein Mörder sein aber das ist noch lang kein Grund ihn zu diskriminieren! Ich habe dir doch schon tausendmal gesagt das man freundlich zu den Menschen sein soll!" Yami sah Tea an als hätte sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank wobei er sich eigentlich so ziemlich sicher war! "Danke Tea für deine rührende Ansprache!" "Gern geschehen!" Treudoof strahlte sie der Weltherrschaft-an-sich-Reiser- Nummer-zwei-an. Sprich Marik. "Und wenn du mir noch mehr helfen willst dann gib mir doch das Foto das ihr an Silvester alle zusammen gemacht habt!" Aufgeregt holte die Brünette ihre Tasche heraus und begann in dieser zu kruschteln. Nach etwa einer Minute wurde sie dann auch endlich fündig. "Hier!" Grinsend nahm Marik das Foto an sich. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das eine gute Idee war!", meinte Tristan vorsichtig. "Tristan! Du musst lernen den Menschen zu vertrauen sonst wirst du im Leben niemals weiterkommen!" "Ja aber er will uns doch umbringen!" "Na und? Ist ja kein Verbrechen!" "Das war ein Fehler! Huahahahaha! hust, hust! Mist ich sollte echt aufhörn so viel zu rauchen...aber egal... äh wo war ich?" "Bei Huahahahaha. "half Joey aus. "Ähm danke also... Huahahahahaha!" "Nein nicht Huahahahahaha sondern Huahahahaha!"  
  
"Ist doch egal!" "BAKURA!" Erschrocken starrten alle den Millenniumsgeist an. "Jetzt werden wir uns für all die Gemeinheiten rächen die ihr uns angetan habt! Glaub nicht das ich vergessen habe was du mir getan hast Pharao!" Gelangweilt verdrehte der die Augen. "Ich weiß, ich weiß! Ich habe deinen Versuch die Welt zu beherrschen jedes Mal vereitelt..." "Das ist es doch gar nicht! Ich...schluchzt ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben was du getan hast! Und jetzt versucht du dich mit solchen Banalitäten heraus zureden? Wie kannst du nur!" "Oh mein Gott was hast du ihm nur angetan Yami?" Enttäuscht sah Yugi seinen Dunklerenhälfte an. Sanft legte er eine Hand auf Bakuras Schulter der immer noch fürchterlich Schluchzte. "Du kannst uns alles erzählen Bakura!" "ER hat... er hat... oh Gott ich kann es nicht sagen ... es ist so schrecklich..." Der Körper des Weißhaarigen begann stark zu zittern und nur mit Mühe konnte er sich wieder fangen. Er hob den Kopf und starrte den Rotäugigen feindselig an.  
  
"Er hat mein Schokolade aufgegessen! Leugnen ist zwecklos ich habe Beweiße!" Alle bis auf Drei stöhnten auf. Oh Mann was für ein Grund! Die Drei die es nicht auf die leichte Schulter nahmen waren Bakura selbst, Yami der sich schämte und zur Überraschung aller Seto Kaiba. Entrüstet drehte der sich zu Yami. "Muto ich habe dich immer respektiert und als einen würdigen Gegner angesehen aber das ist einfach nur widerlich! Wie konntest du nur Bakuras Schokolade klauen?" Das war zu viel für den armen Stachelkopf und er brach seinerseits in Tränen aus. "Es tut mir leid Bakura echt! heul Ich machs auch nie wieder!" Tröstend legte Joey einen Arm um die Schulter seines Freundes. "Hey das wird schon wieder Alter..." "Nein und genau da irrst du dich Joey Wheeler es wird nie wieder gut und deswegen verfluche ich euch hier mit Marik! Komm!" Gähnend sah Marik von seinen Fingernägeln auf die er bis zu diesem Moment gefeilt hatte. "Wenns denn sein muss..." Die Beiden stellten sich gegenüber von einander auf und kramten das Buch heraus das Bakura unter all dem Schutt in Ryous Zimmer gefunden hatte. Bakura hatte eine sehr harten Kampf bestreiten müssen um es zu klauen. Als erstes hatte er gegen eine riesige Anakonda kämpfen müssen (Kuscheltier), dann schien es als ob die Krieger des Urwalds hinter ihm her waren (hat versehentlich die Stereoanlage eingeschaltet und es lief Metallica) und zu guter letzt was er auch noch von einem ihm unbekannten blutsagenden Tier angefallen worden (er ist über den laufenden Staubsauger gestolpert). Auf jeden fall war es kein Zuckerschlecken doch nun hatte er es in seinem Besitz und endlich, endlich konnte er sich an dem Pharao, seinen Freunden und dieser nervigen Nachrichtensprecherin im Fernsehen rächen!  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Wisst ihr noch in der Folge wo Seto Joey so fertig gemacht hat? Yami hat ihn doch voll angemotzt das er endlich sein Schandmaul halten soll! . Huch den gibts ja auch noch! Ach du Schei.. den hab ich ja ganz vergessen! -.- Ich find das im Anime immer so cool das es schon irgendwie albern is! -  
  
Ähm gut... das war der erste Teil wenn ihr noch mehr haben wollt dann sagt mir das bitte... Auf jeden fall stehen noch diese Fragen im Raum: Was für ein Buch hat Bakura da? Wird Seto wie jedes Mal gegen Yami verlieren und in Depressionen verfallen? Und was zum Henker hat das alles mit der Nachrichtensprecherin zu tun? Wir werden sehn oder auch nicht... ihr entscheidet! 


End file.
